


New Best Friend

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces





	New Best Friend

There she was, waiting in line at the venue for a Bring Me the Horizon concert with a few of her friends. She just recently got a new non-nicotine vape juice flavor at a local vape shop the day before the concert. It was a sweet tarts flavor juice that she has been wanting to try for the past few weeks but never had the chance until now. Peighton just needed to get away from everyone so she could use her vape in peace without anyone bugging her about being too young to smoke.

"Are you alright, Peighton? You look a bit... _stressed_." One of her friends asked with worry in their voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peighton said as she got up from where she was sitting. "I think I'm going to go smoke my vape for a bit. Text me when they start letting people in please." She let out a sharp sigh as she left the area and went to the back of the venue where the tour buses were.

When Peighton got to the back of the venue, she found a place to sit down where she didn’t have to worry about getting a burn. There was chaos surrounding her but she didn’t pay much attention as she got lost into her own little world of meeting her favorite band members and going to concerts as she smoked her vape. She was out of it for a few minutes.

Peighton snapped out of her daydream land when someone lightly tapped on her shoulder. She shook her head to fully get back into reality. When she looked over to see who tapped her on the shoulder, her face grew a bright red from embarrassment seeing Oliver crouched down next to her. She didn’t realize that she was back where the tour buses were until now.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to get away from the large crowd in the front to smoke my vape." Peighton said nervously as she got up from the ground to go back to her friends. "I'll uh leave now." She said walking away quickly.

"Wait!" Oliver said as he ran in front of Peighton to prevent her from going any further. "I don't have a problem with you smoking your vape back there. I was actually heading into the venue and wanted a smoke before I went in." He continued to speak to her.

"A-are you sure you don't have a problem with me being back there?" Peighton was still nervous about the encounter. She couldn't believe that Oliver chose to talk to her of all people.

"Yes, I don't have a problem with it because you weren't hurting anyone or getting into anyone's way." Oliver chuckled softly. "I was going to ask you if you had a lighter I could borrow so I could have a smoke." Peighton nodded as she reached down into the front pocket of her jeans to pull out one of the lighters she kept on her at all times in case one of her friends needed it.

"Thank you." Oliver said softly as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He handed Peighton the lighter back and gestured for her to follow him back over to the tour bus. "My name is Oliver by the way."

"My name's Peighton. It's nice to meet you." Peighton replied as she followed the singer back to the tour bus to meet the rest of the band. She started to grow more excited as they approached the tour bus.

A smile of excitement grew across Peighton's face when they finally got to the band's tour bus. The band members of Bring Me The Horizon were all sitting around in a large circle at a picnic table that was a few feet away from the bus. Oliver introduced Peighton to the rest of the band, taking a long drag from his cigarette in between each introduction he made.

Peighton waved at each member and said it was nice to meet them after Oliver was finished introducing her to the rest of the band. She smiled warmly over at the singer as she started to become socially awkward. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask them but she didn't know where to start or if they wanted her to bombard them with questions.

"Are you alright, Peighton?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow at Peighton when he caught her gaze, seeing the distress in her eyes.

Peighton nodded a reply before she ever gave a verbal answer to the singer. "Yes, I'm alright. Just having one of those 'fan girl' moments." She shrugged as her cheeks grew a rosy red. "I'm uh...having trouble figuring out what to talk about because I have so many questions and I don't want to bombard any of you with silly questions..." She started to ramble on nervously.

Oliver shrugged listening to her talk, putting out his cigarette on the asphalt. "You're fine, dear." He said quietly, bringing her in for a tight hug. "We don't mind you asking us questions. Before you start asking questions, I would like to say that I want you to be backstage for the concert."

Peightons' eyes grew wide when Oliver said that he wanted her backstage for the concert. She stood there silently with her mouth open in shock. She couldn't find the words to thank him properly. "I uh...how can I ever repay you?" She finally managed to get out, stumbling over each word as she spoke.

"You don't have to repay me, dear. Did you come to the concert with a few friends? I'd hate to only give you one and not your friends." He asked curiously bringing her in for another hug to help calm her down. When she was about to speak, Oliver placed his index finger over her mouth. "It's fine. You don't have to repay me. Consider it community service." Peighton nodded as she walked over to the picnic table and sat down. She was still at loss for words.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." She said enthusiastically, calming down from the excitement. "Do I need to go get my friends now or?" She asked with a bit of confusion wanting to know what she needed to do exactly.

"That'd be nice if you could, dear. I'll go with you so you don't have to worry about getting back here again." Oliver said happily as he offered his hand to help Peighton up from where she was sitting.

_**~ An hour and a half later backstage for the bands performance ~** _

The band was going to be going on stage to perform in about five minutes. Peighton and her friends were busy chatting away as they waited backstage for Bring Me The Horizon to go onstage for their performance tonight. They could care less about the other bands for they were too excited that they got backstage and vip passes from their favorite band. There wasn't anything that could beat the feeling they had from this.

When the five minutes were up and the band's' stage was ready for their performance, the boys made their way to the stage entrance. They did their typical before performance ritual and went onstage. Oliver gave Peighton a soft kiss on the forehead before he went on stage. The band jumped right into the first song of the night and as the night went on they started to talk more to the crowd to get them hyped up for the rest of the performance.

"Good luck, Oli. You'll do great." Peighton said as he got onto the stage, her face was a deep rosy red from the kiss he gave her. She watched them eagerly from the stage entrance as her friends did a double take in awe.The band was going to be going on stage to perform in about five minutes.

_**~ After their performance ~** _

"You guys did great out there tonight." Peighton and her friends said in a haunting unison after the band got off stage. Each of the members nodded tiredly at their complement as a thank you.

Oliver scratched the back of his sweaty head before he spoke to Peighton. "Thank you, dear. I'm glad all of you enjoyed the performance tonight. I'm sure that you need to get home now that the concert is over, yes?" He asked looking at Peightons friends as they nodded a yes in reply. "Then you should get going then, hm? I'd like for Peighton to stay behind though."

Their eyes grew wide as Oliver said that he wanted their friend to stay behind as they went home. They looked at each other and back at Oliver before one of them spoke. "O-okay. Uh be sure to call your mom, Peighton." One of them stated as they left the venue to go home.

Peighton watched her friends leave with a sense of confusion in her eyes. She looked at Oliver, raising a brow after she couldn't see them anymore. "W-what? W-why?" She said with confusion.

"I want you to come on the rest of the Canadian leg of the tour." Oliver said as he let out a sharp sigh. "I'd like to get to know you better. You seem like a great person to be around." He said as he gestured for her to follow him back to the changing rooms.

Peighton eyes grew wide as she followed Oliver back to the changing rooms. "No offense but why would someone like you want to be friends with me? I'm just a nobody that's probably going to go nowhere in life."

Oliver froze in his tracks when he heard her put herself down. They were about to the changing rooms. "You're not a nobody, alright? I want to be friends with you because you seem like a great person to be a friend with." He sighed as they continued to go to the changing rooms.

Peighton sighed as they entered the singers room. She sat down on the old, run down couch that was in the corner of the room. "Alright..." She said quietly to herself under her breath as the singer cleaned up and changed out of his sweaty clothes.

_**~ The end of the Canadian portion of the tour ~** _

Peighton was filled with sadness when the Canadian leg of the tour came to an end. She didn’t want to go home just yet. She was having too much fun with the band to want to go home but she knew she had too.

“Will I be able to come on another tour, dear?” Peighton asked Oliver curiously as he walked her up to the front door of her house.

“Well of course you will be able too but I don’t want it to interfere with your school work.” Oliver chuckled softly. “I would like to meet your parents while I’m here.” He said as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

“Alright we can do that.” Peighton chuckled as she brought him inside to meet her parents. She was nervous about how her parents would react to her dating a member of a famous rock band but she didn’t let it get to her because she was happy being with Oliver.


End file.
